Hurt and Recovery
by amazingreader
Summary: Harry has gone missing since the final task. Now two years latter with the wizarding world at war what happens when Harry showes up and ends it sparring every one except his mental self. Can his friends bring him back to normal or will he lose himself?


**Hurt and Recovery**

** Chapter Uno**

The castle was noisy, filled with the excited students ready for the new school year. Everyone was talking about their summers and what new things were happening, everyone except for Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They both walked into the Dining Hall with their hands clenched together. Their eyes shared similar emotions. Excitement, Fear, Pain, and a smallest glimmer of hope. It had been two years since their friend Harry Potter had disappeared at the end of the Tri-Wizard Terminate. Both Cedric and Harry never showed up at the end. Nobody knew what had happen, massive searches started and the media went bazerk. A week since they went missing Cedric's body showed up dead along with a note saying there was nothing left of Harry to give back.

It was a terrible time the wizarding world had just started to mourn the deaths of the two when Voldemort came back. Since then the world had only gotten darker and darker as the start of the war began. It had been two years since that had happen, and while both sides of the war fought with much determination was clear the dark side was winning and people were losing hope. There was no safe place in the world except for Hogwarts. The war had taken a great effect of Ron and Hermione who didn't believe Harry was truly dead. Every school since Harry had gone missing they'd get a small glimmer that maybe just maybe Harry would be sitting there waiting for them. But every year there hopes were crashed. This year it was the same. As they sat down they noticed several looks of pity which they ignored. They just sat there side by side with sad expressions of their faces as the sorting routine went on.

It was when the welcoming feast was just coming to an end when it happened. There was a big bang as the doors of the dining area blew open. Ron looked just in time to see a black headed blur fly through them. The blur skidded across the floor then came to a stop where they saw a body of a small black haired by crumpled. The students went quiet for a second.

"Is he dead?" A small 2nd year Hufflepuff asked. Then just at that moment the said figure moved. The Dining hall was filled with gasps as the guy stood up. He was tall shorter than Ron but taller then Hermione. His clothes were rags that hung off his thin starved body. He looked so frail he that a breeze could push him over. His arms, legs, and face were littered with scars and bruises. The poor guy looked as if he was tortured for years. His hair hung limply along his face so full of grease and dirt it looked like he had never showered a day in his life. But his eyes were what scared the student the most. His brilliant Avada Kedevra green eyes glowed with such power and emotion it was outstanding . The guy got to his feat his face nothing but furry. Nobody made a move from shock and surprise. Then the black haired man formed a strange ball of light with his bare hands and charged out of the Dining area to back where he was before screaming in a angry tone, "VOLDEMORT!"

Ron and Hermione gasped at the same time. Though it had been two years since they seen their friend they still knew his voice from anywhere. There was a moment of silence a flash of white light and a blood curtailing scream and then a very scary silence. Dumbledore slowly stood from his seat wand in hand and very quietly started to step away from his seat and go toward where the man disappeared. He only got three steps away from his chair when the doors blew into pieces and a lone figure walked in.

Unlike the guy before this man was wearing a black cloak and looked very healthy and nice if you don't count for his red eyes, snake nose, and extremely pale skin.

"Hello Dumbledore, the school looks nice. Sorry about your door." The guy said walking toward the door.

Dumbledore paled but put on a fake smile and spoke casually. " Hello Tom. Thanks the school does look nice doesn't it. Why don't we go talk somewhere else about my door. Somewhere more privet."

"Oh I don't know about that Dumbles. We have such a nice audience here." The snake guy smiled as he looked around at the student. Some of them gasped as they recognized who he was others started to cry, and a few were so scared they just froze right up. Tom Riddle smiled as he saw the fear on every one of the students faces except for two of them. He immediately narrowed his eyes at them. A boy and a girl both in 6th year by the looks of it in Gryffindor. They both wore the identical masks of complete and utter hatred. He then smiled. "Oh and lookie what we have here. Potters old friends!" Voldemort said cheerfully. "Weasel and Mudblood. I'll have you know your friend was brave but didn't put much of a fight. Oh how he screamed when we tortured him begging for his friend, his godfather, and of course even you Dumbledore. By the end he was just begging for death, on his hands and knees begging me to kill him." Voldemort paused with an evil smile on his face. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then he spoke again. "So I did!" He laughed. "I did it a muggle way though. I lit him on fire."

And with that all the tables started to cry and sob. But Ron and Hermione who were furious.

"YOU LIAR! HARRY WAS STRONG HE WOULD NEVER GIVE UP! HE ISN'T DEAD!" Ron shouted . People gasped as Voldemort slowly turned around to face Ron.

"HARRY IS ALIVE AND HE WILL BEAT YOU!" Hermione stood up to with Ron boldly against the said Dark Lord.  
>Tom Riddle started to frown his eyes blazing with anger. "Well it seems you share his way of not thinking before speaking . It seems that I need to teach you two some obedience." Voldemort started to point his wand at him when a voice stopped him.<p>

"That won't be necessary Tom. Your fight is with me not them." Voldemort wirld around facing toward the voice. There in the doorway was the same guy as before but now his black hair was parted showing a famous lightning bolt scar.

The students gasped.

"Harry."

"Harry."

"Harry."

AN: Pleaz comment and review I should have the second chapter up and ready tomorrow! I want OPINIONS! I don't care whether good or bad. Give me Opinions or Ideas PLEASE!


End file.
